Alien Hominid
Alien Hominid, '''also known as '''Alien, is a character from the Alien Hominid series. He is an alien from another planet who crash landed on planet Earth. He wishes to retrieve his spaceship to go home. Background Alien Hominid was spotted flying above Earth by an FBI Agent. After shooting him down, he crashed in a city guarding by the FBI, with his ship being confiscated by the FBI. A Fat Kid, whose ice cream was also stolen, gives Alien Character Profiles Newgrounds Rumble-'''Unable to communicate with the natives of the Newgrounds world, Alien Hominid was instantly viewed as a threat. If they won't give him a chance, he'll have to speak the universal language of biting their skulls in half. ''Super Meat Boy-'Blaster shot! Illegal. '''BattleBlock Theater-'''Where is my spaceship!?!? Newgrounds Rumble Alien Hominid appears as a playable character in Newgrounds Rumble. ''He is once again trying to rebuild his ship, while fending off against the hostile civilians of Newgrounds. He attacks Salad Fingers after landing in Newgrounds. In his second fight, he tracks down Alloy, who has a suit with similar alien technology as his own species. Alien Hominid tries to break it down for spare parts for his ship. Afterwards, he manages to translate language to discover a stereotype that "the narrow-eyed ones" are able to build advanced technology. He finds Nene, who attacks him in retribution. In his final fight, Alien Hominid is annoyed at being repeatedly attacked, so he targets Samurai Asshole, who has become a threat to Newgrounds, to gain Newgrounds' support. In his ending, Alien Hominid uses the resources as the new ruler of Newgrounds to rebuild his ship. If the image of Alien Hominid rebuilding his ship is clicked, the ship will fall on him. The text will now say "Whoopsies." while the ship has the acronym "LOL" appear on it. AHorigings.png|Alien Hominid, as he appeared in ''Alien Hominid (2002) AHNGR.png|Alien Hominid, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. AHknife.png|Alien Hominid's knife attack in Alien Hominid (2002) AHknifeNGR.png|Alien Hominid's knife attack, as it appears in Newgrounds Rumble. AHBite.png|Alien Hominid's Freak Attack in Alien Hominid. AHHardAttack.png|Alien Hominid's Hard Attack in Newgrounds Rumble. AHGrenade.png|Alien Hominid throwing a grenade in Alien Hominid. AHGrenadeNGR.png|Alien Hominid's second Hard attack in Newgrounds Rumble. ahshoot.png|Alien Hominid shooting in Alien Hominid (2003) 1Alien gun.png|Alien Hominid's Gun powerup in Newgrounds Rumble. Meat Boy (map pack) Alien Hominid appears as a secret character in Meat Boy (map pack). He is unlocked after collecting 20 Bandaids, File:Alienhominidmeatboymp.png|Alien Hominid, as he appears in Meat Boy (map pack). Castle Crashers Alien Hominid appears as a hidden character and as a enemy type in Castle Crashers. They appear in the Alien Ship level. Unlike other enemies, the Aliens lack melee weapons and can only use ray guns as a projectile attack. Similar to Alien Hominid in the original game, they only have 1 HP. In the Playstation 3 and PC versions of Castle Crashers, he is unlocked after beating the Alien Ship level. In the Xbox 360 version, he is unlocked if the player has gotten an Achievement in Alien Hominid HD, an updated port of the console video game. Alien Hominid Newgrounds.png|Alien, as he appears in Castle Crashers. AHTractor.png|Alien Hominid using a tractor beam in Alien Hominid. tractor beam ah cc.gif|Alien Hominid using Tractor Beam in Castle Crashers Super Meat Boy Alien Hominid appears as a playable character in Super Meat Boy. He can be unlocked by getting 30 bandages. His special ability is shooting downward to increase his jumping height. AlienHominidMeatBoy.png|Alien Hominid, as he appears in Super Meat Boy. AHDownwardShoot.png|Alien Hominid shooting downwards in Alien Hominid (2002) ahdown shoot.png|Alien Hominid shooting downwards in Alien Hominid. giphy.gif|Alien Homind shooting to increase his jumping height in Super Meat Boy. ''BattleBlock Theater Alien Hominid appears as a costume in ''BattleBlock Theater. If the player owns both Alien Hominid ''and ''BattleBlock Theater ''on the Xbox 360, he is unlocked when one achievement in ''Alien Hominid is completed. File:BlogPost2013AH.jpg|Alien Hominid, as he appears in BattleBlock Theater. ''Dino Run DX An alternate costume based on Alien Hominid appears in ''Dino Run DX, added in the Indie Collection update.Category:Characters from the Alien Hominid series Category:Alien Hominid Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Castle Crashers Category:BattleBlock Theater Category:Playable Characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Playable Characters in Meat Boy Category:Playable Characters in Meat Boy (map pack) Category:Playable Characters in Super Meat Boy Category:Playable Characters in Castle Crashers Category:Meat Boy Category:Meat Boy (map pack) Category:Super Meat Boy Category:Cameo Characters in Battleblock Theater Category:2000s